After a win
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Seirins Iron heart and a certain phantoms sister are in a relationship. Smut. Short story. Explicit. Kairi is my own character and made up.
1. Chapter 1

It was around a month ago that Kiyoshi met Kairi, a short blue haired blue eyed girl who's smile lit up a room. It wasn't long before he and the girl became close and shortly became an item. Of course finding out she was Kuroko's twin sister was a bit of surprise but didn't change anything. The two had decided to keep their relationship to themselves for the time being.

Sitting in the changing rooms after their match with Kirisaki Daichi High the door swung open and in came a very angry short blue haired girl who glanced around the room at the shocked worn out faces of the team stopping on the man she was looking for having his wounds seen to.

She marched over furiously the others feeling the anger pouring off her. They were surprised when she stood in front of Kiyoshi and flung herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around him as she began to cry into his neck. Kiyoshi smiled as he pulled her on to his lap and stroked her hair trying to calm her down. "It looks worse than it is Kairi, honestly I'm fine." Kiyoshi smiled as he held her close.

"Kiyoshi who is that?" Koga asked the question everyone wanted to ask but hadn't.

"I didn't know you knew Kiyoshi Kairi." Kuroko questioned

"Kuroko!" She yelled as she jumped of Kiyoshi and hugged her brother inspecting him for inurys "Are you hurt?" she asked still searching for bruises.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you came."

"She knows Kuroko to?" Koga questioned

"She is my sister Kairi." Kuroko answered

"Kuroko I have something to tell you." Kairi mumbled

"What is it?"

"Me and Kiyoshi, we, were, he's my boy friend." She smiled as she twiddled with her fingers.

The team looked shocked as they saw their iron heart smiling from ear to ear as Kairi went to sit with him once more. He held her close and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Kuroko just looked on and nodded. He cared for his sister but he knew Kiyoshi was a good guy so it didn't bother him they were dating.

"How about we go eat to celebrate?" Riko stated as she stood up.

The whole team agreed and watched as Kairi attempted to pull Kiyoshi up but he ended up helping her to her feet after she slipped.

"What a game!" Hyuga stated as he rubbed his head as he sat down in the booth.

The team all enjoyed their meal whilst laughing and joking together and decided after eating to return to their rooms due to being tired and wanting to rest up from the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi walked down the hall it was late but she didn't care, she had to see him. She stood outside his door looking at the floor knowing this is what she had to do but it scared her. If Kiyoshi, Kuroko or any of the Seirin team knew what she was about to do they would think ill of her.

"Hey you see there was a really cute girl outside Hanamiya room?" Kazuya stated to his team mate as they walked into the lift with the Seirin team.

"What kind of girl would go see Hanamiya at this time of night?" Koga cringed

Kurokos eyebrows twitched as he hoped his sister wasn't being wreckless. When they were kids it was always Kairi looking after him she was the tough one who would protect the people she loved at any cost even if that meant her becoming the target and hurt.

"Kiyoshi where is Kairi?" Kuroko asked getting a sick feeling in his stomach.

"I don't know she said she needed to do something..." Kiyoshi trailed off slightly "You don't think it's her downstairs with Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi asked looking wide eyed at Kuroko who nodded his head.

The team quickly clicked the button to go down a few floors

Hanamiya was lying on his bed annoyed about his loss and annoyed at the iron heart. He was surprised by the knock on his door he had asked his team mates to leave him the hell alone. He got up reluctantly and wondered over the door. He was more than surprised to see a beautiful blue haired girl standing in front of him looking up from the floor slowly to meet his gaze.

He was about to say something but was cut off.

"You are a truly heartless beast." She stated coldly which surprised the man "You have no talent in the sport so you decide to harm others to try to win" she looked away from him "You can't call yourself a basketball player, you are nothing but a coward!" She looked back at him coldly "Hurt my friends or my brother again it won't just be words!"

"Don't ever talk to me like that!" Hanamiya screamed as he brought his fist up hitting the girl hard in the face making her fall to the floor.

"So you're a coward who also hits women?" she stated as she looked up at him causing him to retaliate by kicking her in the face.

"Touch her again I dare you!" Aomine yelled as he glared at the man who smirked and returned to his room.

"You really are a glutton for punishment." Aomine smiled as he knelt down by the girl helping her up leaning her against him as she whipped her mouth. "Want me to go kick his ass?"

"No, its not your fight Aomine-Kun. But thank you." She smiled up at him while blood ran down her nose.

"Here!" Aomine stated taking a wash towel out of his bag and handing it to her to put on her nose.

"He hits like a girl!" she laughed making Aomine laugh also.

"KAIRI!" The team yelled as they ran to her side

"How did you know I was here?" She mumbled through the cloth

"Chatter." Koga stated.

Kiyoshi knelt down next to her "Are you ok? Hanamiya did this? I'll go sort him out!"

"No Kiyoshi! Please it's done now. I just want to sleep. I'm sorry for making you all worry i didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Kiyoshi nodded as he picked the girl up "Thanks Daiki." Kiyoshi smiled at Aomine who just nodded back.

"Bye Aomine-Kun!" Kairi smiled as she waved at the man.

Kiyoshi took Kairi to his room to keep an eye on her and said good night to the other team members. He sat her down on the bed and knelt in front of her "Do you know how much you scared me? What is Aomine hadn't been there to stop him? What the hell were you thinking Kairi?" Kiyoshi cried into her knees as he rested his head on them.

"I'm sorry. I hated the way he hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking." She stated as she rested her hands on either side of his face gentely bringing his face to hers as she kissed him softly. Leaning her forhead to his "I love you Kiyoshi Teppei!" she beamed as she kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you too Kairi!" He smiled as he kissed her pushing her down onto the bed kissing her more passionately. Kairi moaned into the kiss as his hand danced up her t-shirt cupping her large breasts underneath her bra. "Kairi are you sure?" Kairi nodded and smiled in response to her lovers question.

Picking her up and stripping her of her clothes and laying her back on the bed before hovering over her kissing her. His hands roamed her body inquisitively groping and rubbing her breasts as he pinched her nipples making her moan. His hand ventured south dancing over her clit making her shudder and he teased her with slight rubs as his fingers found their way inside her the one digit and then the second as he began to slowly move them slowly in and out.

Moving himself down he teased her clit with a quick lick causing her to shudder and moan. He continued to tease her with soft licks as he moved his fingers inside her enjoying her moans. He increased his speed adding a few more licks in also relishing in her moans listing to her call his name begging for him to let her come and that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Kiyoshi!" She pleaded as she bucked her hips trying to make him move faster.

Kiyoshi obliged increasing his speed to let the girl come. Enjoying the feeling as her clit throbbed in his mouth and her pussy began throbbing and tightening around his two fingers which were still inside her. She shuddered and moaned as he removed his fingers painfully slow. Her body withering at the sensation and pleasure she had just received.

He removed himself from the bed searching through his bag after locating the lube he quickly lathered his member in some before joining Kairi on the bed.

"If you want to stop we can." He stated as his member was at her entrance and he was looking down at her flushed face.

"I want you inside me Kiyoshi." She smiled weakly through her pants.

Kiyoshi pushed slowly in finding it painfully tight inside her after pushing his whole length in he could barely move the girl was so tight around him. He began to move slowly trying not to hurt the girl. Although tight she felt so good around him and he found himself feeling very sensitive inside her. Kiyoshi started to thrust harder and quicker making the girl moan in both pain and pleasure.

Kiyoshi pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Kiyoshi was now sitting using is arms to move her up and down on top of him with her moaning loudly in his ear making his member harden and pulse with every moan she made. Unable to stand it anymore her sexy moans, her breasts rubbing against his chest and the tightness of her pussy were all driving the poor man crazy.

He increased his speed and began thrusting upwards as well as using his arms to move her up and down. Kairi moaned as he thrust faster and harder pounding her pussy harder and harder causing her to moan with every thrust.

"Kiyoshi!" She yelled as she arched her back as she came on top of him before falling back on his chest resting her head on his shoulder panting and withering from her orgasm. That was enough to send Kiyoshi over the edge with the last few thrusts he released himself inside of her holding her tightly as he did so falling back holding her tightly to his chest.

Kairi snuggled up to his chest he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her picking up his jacket he placed it over her to keep her warm and held her close.

"Mitobe its Koga open up!" Koga stated as he banged on the door and was greeted by a very red faced scared looking Mitobe "what's wrong?"

Mitobe was glad he didn't talk sometimes as he doesn't ever want to talk about what he had just heard.


End file.
